


Caught Out

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amused Yuuri, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Angst, Short One Shot, VictUuri, Viktor overreacting, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Short story of domestic silliness in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household...!Viktor is not impressed with what he has caught his husband doing...





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to InLoveWithYoi for her beta'ing skills!

Viktor looked on in absolute horror as his husband fervently kissed the young male in his arms, right in front of his partners, now ice cold and hard, ocean blue eyes.

Yes, ok, so he had sneaked in, neither of them hearing him enter the room they were so wrapped up in each other. Soooo… technically he was spying on the pair, however he was now so glad that he had acted on his instincts when he had woken up alone in the marital bed, Yuuri’s side of the mattress cold to the touch.

His own husband was actually cheating on him in their own home, how could he?

A slender finger firmly clamped between pearly white, slightly crooked teeth was bitten hard as he held in a sob and walked backwards towards the doorway. Away from the heartbreaking sight of his husband’s infidelity, unable to drag his eyes away from the distressing scene playing out in front of him.

Unfortunately, as he was not looking where he was going, his broad and muscular back collided with the wooden door frame and sent their official wedding photograph tumbling to the floor from it’s position on top of their trophy and medal cabinet.

It landed at his feet with a loud crash.

Shit!

Yuuri and the other male jumped at the sudden knowledge that they were no longer alone in the kitchen and moved swiftly away from each other, their petting session rapidly abandoned.

Brown eyes widened in surprise as the younger man span on his knees to face his husband, a chuckle leaving his pink lips at the disgruntled look on his husband's handsome face, _ ah fuck _, he thought, _ I’ve been caught this time... _

“Yuuuuuuriiii… how could you?”

Viktor’s voice was tight and choked as he pouted and spat out the whiny words at the still haplessly grinning man.

“You said _ I _ could have first cuddles with the new puppy…”


End file.
